


If Only I Had Listened To My Instincts

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashwave week [2]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry knew, the moment he had met his new boss his life was going to go south. He hasn't told his partners, he can manage to…a part of him trying to tell him that if they cared they would have seen what was happening. All he really wants is to curl up with his lovers at the end of the day.





	If Only I Had Listened To My Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflashwave Day 2: Makeup artist/model/actor
> 
>  
> 
> Warning this fic is a little dark later on in the story.

Day two: Actor or model/makeup artist

 

If anyone told Barry a week from now that he’d be in the hospital, wrist strapped to his bed railing, he would have laughed in their face. After all Barry was happy, not a single__ part of him wanted to hurt himself. But that was a week ago when his life wasn’t like this, where he was lucky and had to boyfriends that were nowhere to be scene. It was just a regular day, that ended with the most dastardly man.  
it all started when he met his new boss Eobard.

 

“What are you doing?” Len asked, eyes shut as he sat in their vanity set chair. Barry brushing eyeshadow on his eyelid.

“I'm testing out a new technique babe. You promised to be my dummy.” 

“I know I promised to help, but seriously…Mick is expecting us on the movie set in an hour.”

“I know, but your eyes today are just so…tempting.”

“Just…get done soon. You know how Mick gets.”

“Alright, let me wipe you down.” Barry huffed, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of his work before grabbing a makeup remover wipe. Len let him wipe gently, Barry cleaning off any trace in the matter of minutes.

“Mick said there's a scene being shot that you'd like.”

“Okay, clean.” Barry said, pecking Len on the cheek.

“Get your cute ass in the limo.” Barry chuckled, looking Len up and down Barry bit his lip. He was wearing a black oversized sweater, the neckline large and drooping. With it he wore washout jeans and his favorite combat boots. He was too tempting for Barry, the younger leaning over and stealing a kiss. Len smiled, looking up at Barry.

“Can you dress me tomorrow. You are amazing looking today.”

“Alright, but you'll have to be up early. I have a shoot in London tomorrow.”

“How long will you be gone for?”

“A week if everything goes good.”

“Thank god. A week of freedom.” Barry joked, Len glaring at him playfully. In a moment Barry sprinted from the room, only to be caught by Len, pulled back against him. He let out a laugh, Len kissing the side of his neck. “Uncle! Uncle!” Barry squeaked, resting against Len, the older smiling against his skin.

“How did I get two perfect men?” Len mumbled, Barry rolling his eyes.

“Are you serious? I'm just a makeup artist. How’d I get an actor and model.”

“Mostly the ass to be honest.” Len said, his phone ringing.

“Really? Not my seat winning personality.” He shut up when Len answered.

“Hello…oh yes! Be out in a moment. Thank you.” Len hung up, turning back to Barry.

“Gotta go.” Len said, Barry pouting. “No, Mick’s waiting on us.” 

“Okay.” Barry grumbled, pulling away and pulled Len outside. Out there a man stood, opening the door for Barry. The younger slid in, followed by Len. Sitting inside Barry cuddled against Len, wrapping himself in Len’s arm. The driver shut the door, running over to the drivers side, driving off towards the studio.

“I was thinking tonight we can take Mick out, have a nice night out to help him celebrate the big movie.”

“That sounds nice, as long as there's desert.” Len said, nipping at Barry’s lip.

“Unfortunately Micks rough and you can't have any marks for the shoot.”

“I can play with that beautifully talented mouth of yours.” Len said, kissing Barry with a smile on his face.

“Maybe later, depends on how drunk we are.” Barry said, taking out his hand compact. He looked at himself, he fixed up his own makeup.

“You don't need that crap on your face.”

“How will I get a job when employers can't see my work.” 

“You're beautiful without it.” Len said, Barry popping his lips, smudging in his lip balm.

“I know. So are you.” Barry said, resting his eyes. When he opens them Len is shaking him awake.

“Babe, we’re here.” Looking over Barry smiled at his lover.

“Where’s Mick.” Barry said as he climbed out of the car. Len helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“He's this way.” Len said, looking at his phone. “Studio 19.” The duo walked, Barry taking in the sights of the actors dressed up. He was fascinated by these things, never one to shy away from costuming either. Finally they reached the studio, Barry’s feet grateful. They got in easily, the security guard knowing them from their various visits.

When they entered cameras were still rolling and Mick was on set, talking with a group of co-star. Barry and Len walked onto stage, letting Barry lead to Mick’s chair. Set behind it was two spare chairs, Len and Barry taking them. The scene cut not long after and the actors climbed off the set to grab a snack and drink. Mick made a b-line to Barry and Len, the younger of the two getting up and held his arms open. “Mickey!” He squealed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Hey babe. You made it in time.” Mick said, holding Barry close. 

“Yah, Len wouldn't hurry.”

“Oh shut it. You had to do my makeup, remember my tempting eyes.” Len said from his seat.

“So what's the next scene?” Barry asked, kissing Mick on the cheek.

“I get into a fight, I know how you like when I'm demanding and loud, so I thought you'd like this.”

“Oh am I.” Barry smiled, wiping off the lip gloss on Mick’s cheek. “ I may just need to sit in your chair.”

“Hey Mick!” A yell came from behind the man, Mick turning to see a co-star running over. He was a well dressed person, Barry taking in the sight of him.

“Ray?”

“I wanted to ask you a question about the next scene on how you want to do it.”

“Oh yah. Give me a couple minutes.” Ray nodded, looking at Barry. He smiled, holding out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Ray Palmer.”

“Barry Allen, Mick’s boyfriend.” Barry said, looking over at Len. 

“Leonard Snart, Mick’s other boyfriend.” 

“The model man right?” Ray said, holding a hand out. Len kept his crossed, Ray retracting it soon after. “You must be excited for the movie.”

“Very, Mick’s taking us to the premier. I've never been to one.”

“What do you do Barry?”

“I'm a makeup artist for movies and models. Explains how I got these two.”

“We should have dinner when the movies over so you guys can meet the cast.”

“I think that's a great idea. These two need to socialize more.” Barry smiled, wrapping himself up in Mick’s arm. He curled up against ahim, smiling over at Len. 

“Mick! Ray! Time to get back on set!” One of the cast members yelled, Barry pouting. 

“I'll be right there! Just need a minute!” Mick yelled as Ray ran over. Turning Barry tightened his hold.

“What time do you work tomorrow Mick?” Len asked, getting up. He walked over, finding himself in Mick’s other arm.

“Early. We going to have a late night?”

“It was my plan, but Lenny’s got to take off early in the morning for a week.”

“Well, I'm sure Leonard would love a late night.”

“Mick.” Len growled, pressing against his boyfriend.

Barry unhooked himself, watching his partners as he took a seat in Mick’s chair.

“Mick! We got to get started.” Mick turned, holding up his hand. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom guys! I'll be back in five.” Mick said, taking off. Len sat down next to Barry, the younger wrapping his arms around Len, resting his chin on Len's shoulder. Looking down Barry saw the bulge in his pants, smiling and kissing Len on his cheek.

“Go get him.” Barry whispered, Len smiling as he shot up, running out of the room. Barry smiled, leaning back in the chair and pulled out his phone. He had been texting when someone's shadow casted behind him. Looking back Barry jumped, seeing an unfamiliar man. Turning he looked up at the blond man, smiling down at him. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Bartholomew Allen?”

“Barry. Who are you?”

“I am your new manager Eobard Thawne.” The man said, a smile creeping up on his face as Barry jumped to his feet. He fixed his appearance before holding out his hand.

“Pleased to meet you. I wasn't aware that Well’s was retiring.”

“I made an offer he couldn't refuse. I'm having a dinner with my new associates tomorrow night, you and your partners are welcomed to join us.”

“I will have to talk to Mick, Len will be away.”

“Then next time Mr. Allen.” Eobard said, shaking Barry’s hand. “I'll be interested in hearing about your work.” With that Eobard turned and walked over to the makeup table, leaning against one of the desks. He smiled, talking to one of the newer guys as he did a retouch on the stunt doubles hair. Something about this man shook Barry, made his stomach flip. If only he had really known what this man was capable of.


End file.
